


Hidden Dreams And Secret Desires.

by SerahSanguine



Series: Prompts X-Files Style [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerahSanguine/pseuds/SerahSanguine
Summary: Prompt;5,  Scully dry humping a pillow while Mulder watches.





	Hidden Dreams And Secret Desires.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @graciedane for beta reading for me.

It was a long night shift, 5 bodies in total, she had rung Mulder knowing she wasn't going to be back until late and she said not to wait up for her. 

When she arrived at the motel she noticed the dim light of the flickering tv through his room curtains and the slow hum of ambient noise in the background. 

She slipped inside her room quietly trying not to disturb him or anyone else in the complex, it was nearing 2 am she didn't want noise complaints. 

The tension between her and Mulder had been at an all-time high, ever since she caught a glimpse of him earlier this morning in nothing but a towel. She couldn't tell you the things it did for her libido and imagination. 

Since that moment she needed a release of sorts but they were on the clock they had places to be and quickly. She rapidly got changed, placing her clothes neatly on the back of the chair. She slipped into her red satin pyjamas before searching through her suitcase looking for her little pink mini keychain vibrating wand.

She soon slipped under the cold sheet and for once they weren't scratchy against her skin. She listened for a few minutes listing for any moment for Mulder next door. All was silent so she turned on the vibrator, listening to the familiar buzz. 

Her excitement already flooding her panties her legs sticky sweet from anticipation and building desire throughout the day. 

////

Mulder heard her come in from her late-night, hearing her door click shut, she told him not to wait up but he did anyway. He smiled knowing she got in safe he was silent not wanting to make a sound. He heard everything, from her taking off her shoes, to placing her clothes on the back of the chair and what sounded like her going through suitcase supposedly looking for something. 

A few minutes before he heard her enter her room, his hand was his cock pumping lazily, this had become a daily occurrence now that he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her every touch, smile, and flutter of her blue eyes, to every time he had a glimpse of her pale naked skin his cock would throb inside his trousers. He couldn't help it, it didn't matter where they were or what time of day it was, it happened.

He sat there listening for her movement and it had gone quiet, maybe she was asleep but then he heard it the sound of a buzzing instrument. His cock instantly throbbing in his hand thinking about the possibilities of what the sound it could be. 

He needed to know what it was, the curiosity of not knowing would kill him. He crept over to the adjoining door, they always left it open never closing it completely. His hard erection bouncing against his stomach while his eyes searched the darkness. The only light illuminated from the bathroom with its door slightly ajar.

He watched silently as she moved the vibrator across her open PJs across the beautiful perfectly formed breasts, they were not overly big but perfectly sized for his hands. She circled her nipples bringing them to a peak before adding pressure. Her little body bouncing in the air with the contact. 

He shouldn't be watching her, if he got caught it would end their partnership. But he couldn't help himself his eyes were drawn to her like a moth to a flame. His hand went to his straining erection pumping lightly following her every moment. 

//

Her body was buzzing from the vibrator vibrating her skin, it felt like it was on fire, her every nerve ending electrified. She moved the wand down her stomach and flinched at the sensation. Her body flushed, the droplets of sweat forming on her skin, she moved the duvet throwing it off the bed trying to cool down her heated form. She kept moving the wand down passed her stomach and over the top of her pyjamas. Feeling the smooth material rub against the lace of her panties made her flood with desire and she couldn't help but moan. 

She moved it back and forth and trembled beneath it's vibrating touch, she realized she needed to feel it its contact, she was so close. She placed the wand by her side and took off her bottoms then placed a pillow under her hips.

//

His balls were throbbing as she was very nearly naked in the bed in front of him and he could smell her desire in the air. His hand was still pumping but more vigorous than it was before.

She hadn't noticed the vibrator had moved during the time it took her bottoms to come off. He watched her get comfortable and then realizing her toy had moved, she flipped onto her stomach her ass a little raised and he had a perfect view of her labia and dripping clit. 

"Fuck" he whispered.

As she reached for her toy she started moving her hips back and forth across the pillow it was doing something for her. 

"Yes, please, I need it, now, God I'm so close" 

Whomever she was imagining was doing the job, he could even see in the dim light her muscles starting to contract and relax, she must be so close now. 

She found her vibe, and not moving from her stomach she placed it in between her legs and on top of the pillow. She moved it through her folds and sliding through them effortlessly before finding her clit. 

"Yeeessss, Muuuuulllldeeerr!"

He erupted hearing his name from her lips his seed flowing out of him on the wall and door. He couldn't believe she was thinking about  **him** . She climaxed thinking of  **him. **

She shuffled and moved off the bed he moved lightning quick towards his bed in case she came to check on him. 

He heard the water turn on for a few minutes giving him time to get changed and get cleaned up. He closed his eyes and he soon slipped into a deep slumber knowing she wasn't far behind him. 

**//**

**The next day**

She walked into his room case file in hand and sat down on his bed waiting for him to come back. The minutes passed and her eyes wandering around the room as she fixated on a white patch on the wall near there adjoining door.  _ Maybe it's wet  _ she thought.

He walked in, food in hand.

"Mulder, what's that?" She asked pointing to the patch on the wall. 

"Uhh" 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt and thank you for reading.   
I appreciate the feedback good or bad.


End file.
